dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Chocolate Caramel Brownie
Chocolate Caramel Brownie (most commonly referred to as Choco) is a character made by Tumblr user punnpkin for the Dessert Anime craze. Choco is a homemade dessert. He was inspired by his creator's fondness for their grandmother's brownies. His askblog is titled after his nickname. The askblog is currently inactive, and punnpkin has gone on a (possibly) permanent hiatus from the fandom. They do, however, still roleplay with Choco by private request and welcome people to ask. __TOC__ Appearance : Choco has light brown skin and dark freckles over his face and on the back of his neck. While not shown in any current pictures, these freckles'' do'' dot his entire body. While seeming to be a tangled mess, his dark hair is actually very soft. He keeps it tied in a ponytail thrown forward over his right shoulder. The very tips are dyed a slightly lighter brown, and the middle of his bangs and end of his ponytail are dyed even lighter, creating a more orange shade. He wears an almost-black trenchcoat-like object over a white t-shirt with an orange circle. His pants are usually dark brown and shoes (technically boots) a mix of brown, orange, and white, going up to his mid-calf. Personality : Choco can come off as quite rude upon first meeting him. It might be uncomfortable to talk to him at first, but once he gets over his initial awkwardness at meeting new people, he's a little more open with what he's thinking. He enjoys to sing and watch anime, though never in front of people. On a rare occasion, he'll read manga on his phone in public, but becomes extremely embarrassed if caught. He treasures his iPod above most everything else, letting no one touch it at all. He doesn't like to be touched. History : Choco is the creation of an elderly lady who baked the brownies often for her grandson. The child enjoyed them very much and loved to hang out with Choco, taking him to the park and getting him to play before going home to eat him. The little boy always enjoyed him, so the process was painless for Choco. This repeated every week or so until the boy had to move away because of a rift between his parents. The elderly lady still baked the brownies for company from Choco, bringing him to the kids next door before he could go stale. Unfortunately, they didn’t find him to their taste, and the whole experience was agonizing and terrifying. Choco begged never to be sent back over there when he was rebaked, and has since been afraid of being eaten. He’s afraid of making friends and getting close to people in case they leave him, just like the grandson did. He’s also terrified of what will happen to him after his baker’s eventual death. Relations Cannolikun : Canno made a very potent first impression on Choco by calling him darling and then proceeding to kiss his hand in greeting. Of course, Choco took this behavior as flirtation and immediately began to be flustered, trying to call Canno out on just why he was acting this way. After a very awkward confession, Canno realized what Choco was trying to tell him. They are now dating. Trivia *He's rather weak to flirting, as that was what initiated his crush on Cannoli. * He is bigender and identifies sometimes as male and sometimes as female. When identifying as female, he prefers the name Choca and she/her pronouns. *He often won't offer his friendship out loud. **An exception to this was when he told Lecchi he wouldn't mind being friends when she began to cry. *He wants to be popular, but fails to realize that pushing people away and being extremely rude doesn't help one's situation. **While suffering from a cold, he seems to have wanted to make a commintment to be nicer. No one knows if his resolve will hold once he recovers, though. Gallery : Chocokunref.png|Choco's first ref Chocokunn.png|Typical askblog artstyle Category:Characters Category:Cakes Category:Cookies Category:Homemade